Nightly Visits
by ahsinam33
Summary: Natsu spots Jellal leaving Fairy Hills after midnight. He tells Lucy and Gray about the incident and they all jump to the same conclusion. So, what do they do now?


**This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction for my most favorite pairing of all times, Jerza! I absolutely love Jellal and Erza; they're made for each other and I really hope Mashima gives them the happy ending they deserve. No offense to Naza and Grayza fans but I don't believe that Erza would go for anyone other than Jellal. It's just my opinion though.**

**Whatever... enough of my ranting. I hope you all enjoy the story. The Jerza fandom has many awesome stories but most of them are sad and heart-breaking. Of course, it is the depth of Jellal and Erza's relationship that makes it so special. But they do deserve some happiness, right? So here's a lighthearted fic for all Jerza fans!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Nightly Visits**

It was past midnight when Natsu and Happy were finally returning home from the guild. Most of the members, especially the girls, had headed home long ago. But the rest of Fairy Tail had decided to party late into the night just for the fun of it. As usual, the rambunctious guild needed no reason for celebration but everyone enjoyed themselves to the fullest anyway.

"Hey, Happy," said Natsu as they were both walking down the street. (Well, to be more precise, Natsu was walking while the blue Exceed was flying.)

"What?"

"I don't feel like going home just yet. Let's take a long route back home."

"But it's so late already!" complained Happy who was feeling sleepy. "Let's just go home."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun. We'll see what Magnolia looks like at night when it's all nice and quiet."

"And since when are you fond of peace and quiet?"

"Let's just go," said Natsu choosing to ignore the question. Then he added with a funny face, "Or are you scared of the dark?"

"What?!" shouted Happy. "Of course not. Let's go!"

So the two of them took a longer route. After strolling casually for about ten minutes Natsu suddenly stopped and looked around.

"What's the matter now?" asked Happy.

"Fairy Hills should be around here somewhere," Natsu replied.

"So...?" Happy asked even though he wasn't sure he wanted to know what Natsu was thinking.

"Let's go and see it!"

"WHAT?!" shouted Happy. This was exactly what he was afraid of. "If Erza sees us..."

"Don't worry so much," replied Natsu. "Erza should be asleep now. And we'll only go and see the dorm. There's nothing to worry about."

"But why?" Happy wailed. "Erza's going to kill us for sure."

"Weren't you listening to me?" said Natsu as he headed in the direction of Fairy Hills. "We only know where the dorm is but we've never seen it. This is the perfect chance! Let's go."

Happy was left with no choice but to reluctantly trail after Natsu. Natsu really had the strangest (and riskiest) ideas sometimes...

"Wow!" exclaimed Natsu when they reached the foot of the hill. "The dorm's huge!"

"It sure is," said Happy staring at the dorm. "Now let's go back."

But Natsu was already climbing up the hill. "Since we're here, let's take a closer look."

"I should've known," muttered Happy and he flew to catch up with the Dragon Slayer.

But before they could get too close to the building, the front door suddenly opened. Instinctively, Natsu grabbed Happy and quickly hid behind a tree.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" whined Happy. "Now we're doomed..."

"Just stay quiet and we'll be safe," whispered Natsu.

But the two were surprised at what they saw. Erza wasn't running out the door to catch and punish them. Instead, Jellal was walking out of the building with Erza just behind him. Once he was outside, the blue haired mage turned around to face Erza who was now standing at the doorway and with a smile, she bade him farewell. Jellal seemed to do the same and then using Meteor, he flew away. Erza watched him fade into the distance and then closed the door, the smile never leaving her face.

Natsu and Happy continued to stare at the door in shock. What was Jellal doing at Fairy Hills at this time of the night?

It had been a little over two months since Zeref and Acnologia had been defeated. Jellal had helped greatly in the battle, almost sacrificing his life. It was truly a miracle that he survived considering the grave wounds he had received. The public considered him to be a hero and in order to keep everyone happy, the Magic Council soon declared him to be a free man. They even acknowledged that Crime Sorcière had helped a great deal and so, Ultear and Meredy were free as well. The three of them joined Fairy Tail and Erza was happier than anyone had ever seen her.

But Jellal and Erza were not dating yet; Jellal still had some doubts about himself. Erza was ready to give him as much time as he needed and it was good to see that he was finally starting to loosen up a bit lately.

But Natsu knew that the two of them meeting so late at night was kind of...inappropriate. He frowned and started walking down the hill.

"What should we do?" he asked. "You think we should confront them tomorrow morning?"

"That's not a good idea," Happy replied. "Erza probably won't tell us anything and she'll beat us up instead."

"You're right. Then let's talk to Lucy tomorrow. She'll know what to do."

Happy nodded in agreement and the two of them went back home in silence.

* * *

The next morning, Natsu and Happy were eagerly awaiting Lucy's arrival at the guild. Lucy was late and Natsu was growing pretty impatient.

"We should've just gone to her house," he muttered. But Natsu knew he couldn't do that. The reason? Well, Lucy had told him not to set foot in her house after a recent fight between him and Gray had resulted in the near-destruction of her home. And as sweet as Lucy normally was, she could easily rival Erza when she was angry.

Lucy arrived a while later and Natsu immediately jumped up to greet her.

"Hi guys," she said walking up to them.

"We have something to tell you," said Happy. "But you can't tell anyone."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What did you two do this time?"

"We didn't do anything!" exclaimed Happy.

"Then?"

"It's about Erza and Jellal," Natsu whispered with a serious face.

"What about them?" asked Lucy who was immediately curious.

Natsu looked around to make sure that neither of the two S-class mages were near him. (Well, Jellal wasn't an S-class mage _yet_ but everyone was sure that he'd easily pass the exam when he'd take it...) Luckily for Natsu, the two of them were seated at a table in another corner of the guild.

"Yeah, what about them?" asked Gray coming from behind.

"I guess I should tell you too," said Natsu looking at Gray. "OK then, listen carefully. But don't tell anyone." Natsu then proceeded to tell Lucy and Gray what he had seen the previous night.

Gray and Lucy slightly reddened after hearing about the incident.

"You don't think that they..." muttered Lucy.

"It's possible but we shouldn't jump to conclusions..." said Gray.

"But tell me something Natsu," said Lucy skeptically. "Why do _you _of all people think that it's wrong for them to meet at night when _you_ sleep at _my_ house all the time?"

"I sleep at your house because your bed is really comfy," replied Natsu. "Plus, it smells nice."

Lucy blushed hearing that and Gray chuckled.

"But that's not the point," said Natsu. "I go to your house to sleep. But Jellal was leaving the dorm; he didn't go to sleep there. And I doubt he went there just to chat with Erza. So what did they _do_?"

Lucy and Gray reddened once again.

"And it's a girls' dorm," added Natsu. "Guys aren't usually allowed there. And to think that Erza's bending the rules for him. That is so unfair!"

"Please don't tell me that's the only thing bothering you," said Lucy almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Of course not!" replied Natsu. "OK, maybe a little but that's not the main problem here."

The others sweatdropped.

"So you think that maybe the two of them are... sleeping together?" asked Lucy hesitatingly.

Natsu nodded with a blush on his face. Lucy blushed as well. She hadn't expected a conversation like this when Happy informed that he and Natsu had something to say...

Gray coughed and said, "But like I said before, we shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"So what do we do?" asked Happy. "We can't just ask them, now can we?"

"Let's spy on them instead," replied Gray. "We'll go to the dorm at night and hide somewhere. Then we'll see whether Jellal comes or not."

"But even if he went there yesterday it's not necessary that he'll go tonight as well," Lucy remarked.

"But we don't have any other choice," said Natsu. "It's decided then. We'll go to the dorm tonight! We can plan what to do next afterwards."

The other three nodded in agreement. This was going to be interesting...

* * *

"I really hope there aren't any insects here," said Lucy looking around in fear.

"We have bigger problems, Lucy," said Gray. "I just hope Erza doesn't notice us."

Natsu yawned. "I'm feeling sleepy now. I hope Jellal comes out soon."

"What if he didn't come here tonight? Then he'll _never_ come out! What will we do then?" asked Happy.

"Then I guess we'll end up spending the night here waiting," replied Natsu.

"Oh no..." whined Lucy.

The team had gone along with their plan and were currently hiding in some bushes near the dorm. It was well past midnight and considering how they didn't have any idea whether Jellal had come to Fairy Hills or not, the plan was really idiotic.

But luckily for them, the door opened a short while later. And just like the previous night, Jellal walked out of the building.

Lucy's eyes widened and Gray gaped at the scene. He was half expecting that nothing would happen that night. He thought that they had misunderstood the situation. Considering how shy Jellal seemed to be, Gray found it quite hard to believe that he'd do something so... bold.

But contrary to what Gray thought, Jellal really had come to the dormitory and, just like the previous night, he bade farewell to Erza and then flew off using Meteor. Erza then closed the door and went back inside. Unbeknownst to her, her teammates continued to stare at the door like idiots for quite a long time even after she left.

"I can't believe it," said an awestruck Lucy. "I was kind of hoping we were wrong but..."

"But we still can't jump to conclusions!" exclaimed Gray. He was still reluctant to believe that something like this was possible. After all, Jellal did say that he wasn't ready for a relationship yet.

"How can you still say that?" asked Natsu.

"Let's observe them for a few more days," said Gray ignoring his rival's question.

"Yeah," said Happy. "We should probably do that."

So for the next few days, they took turns at waiting outside Fairy Hills to see if Jellal came out or not. And to their utter shock, Jellal came every single night. He didn't seem so shy anymore...

Natsu and the others were now having serious problems just looking at Erza and Jellal in the guild, let alone talk with them. Wendy and Carla were left wondering what the matter was. But they couldn't tell Wendy about this so Carla was left in the dark as well.

"OK," said Gray. "_Now_, we can jump to conclusions."

"This is driving me crazy," growled Natsu. "We have to confront them!"

"But is that really going to help?" asked Happy.

"Well," said Lucy. "At least we'll be able to celebrate that the two are officially together. Though I still find this embarrassing..."

"We'll go visit Jellal tomorrow morning," said Natsu.

"And why can't we talk to them now?" questioned Lucy.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gray snorted. "Erza's here; _that's_ why."

"Oh right..." Lucy muttered. "_Erza's_ here."

Unbeknownst to the spies, Jellal and Erza were sitting at another table and observing them.

"I wonder what's wrong with them," said Erza. "They haven't been speaking to me for the past few days."

"Maybe they destroyed an entire town or something," chuckled Jellal.

"What?!" Erza shouted, suddenly standing up. "They need to be punished!"

Jellal sweatdropped.

"I was just joking," he said. "And considering how many things _you_ destroy on missions, you don't have any right to punish them."

Erza cheeks turned crimson and she sat down. Jellal just laughed and Erza looked away with a small pout.

Jellal continued to laugh. If only he knew what actually had Natsu and the others worried...

* * *

"Lucy, wake up!" shouted Natsu.

Lucy jumped out of her bed startled by the sudden shout. She looked around to see Natsu, Happy and Gray standing in her room. They had obviously barged in.

Turning to see her clock, Lucy immediately became furious. "It's five in the morning!" she yelled.

"Sorry Lucy," said Natsu. "But I can't wait any longer. I had enough trouble dragging Gray out of his house so please hurry up and get ready."

"For what?"

"We're going to meet Jellal, remember?"

"This early?" asked Lucy.

Natsu nodded and Lucy sighed in defeat. She reluctantly got dressed and the four of them headed towards Jellal's house.

After a few minutes of walking, Natsu broke into a run and the others were forced to run after him. Natsu's impatience thus made them reach Jellal's house in less than ten minutes.

Lucy wondered how Jellal would react when he opened the door and found them there so early in the morning. But Jellal didn't have to open the door because Natsu and Gray smashed their way in.

"I should've known," sighed Lucy and she followed the boys into the house.

Natsu headed towards Jellal's bedroom but surprisingly, he wasn't there. The team searched the house but the former Wizard Saint was nowhere to be found.

"Where did Jellal go?" shouted a furious Natsu.

"Seriously," said Gray. "Why isn't he here?"

"Maybe he's out training," said Lucy.

"But why would he do that?" asked Natsu. "There's no reason for him to be training now."

"That's true..."

"I guess we'll just have to wait a while longer," said Happy. "We'll have to talk to him at the guild."

"Come on guys," called Lucy who was eager to get back to bed. "Let's go."

Natsu walked out with a frown with Gray and Happy following him. Now he could only hope that Jellal would reach the guild before Erza.

* * *

When Mirajane arrived at the guild in the morning, she was surprised to find Natsu and his friends already there. It was rare for anyone to reach the guild before her. But Lucy's head was resting on the table and she was fast asleep.

Mirajane looked at them and smiled. Natsu must have dragged the blonde mage into some crazy scheme again. She decided not to ask them anything and headed towards the bar to prepare for another rowdy day.

The guild soon filled up and Natsu stared at the entrance eagerly awaiting Jellal's arrival. Lucy, who was now awake, did the same. Luckily for them, Jellal arrived after a short while and took a seat at one of the tables.

"Great!" exclaimed Lucy. "He's finally here!"

"And Erza's not here yet," said Natsu. "This is our chance. Let's go!"

Natsu, Lucy and Gray walked over to Jellal's table and took their seats while Happy flew near Natsu in anticipation.

"Hey guys," greeted Jellal with a smile. "Anything troubling you? Because you haven't been speaking to me or Erza for the past few days."

"Well," started Gray. "We'd like to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"We went to your house in the morning," said Natsu. "But you weren't there. Where were you?"

"What?" asked a confused Jellal. "When did you go to my house?"

"Near 5:15," answered Lucy.

Jellal blinked. "That early?" he asked in disbelief. "Why did you go to visit me so early?"

"Just answer the question Jellal," said Natsu. "Where were you?"

"I was at Fairy Hills," replied Jellal.

The other mages stared at him. Did he just say that he was at Fairy Hills? And in a very confident and unabashed manner as well.

"What's wrong?" Jellal asked.

"Wh-What were you doing at Fairy Hills so early in the morning?" stammered Lucy.

"Well I... I accidentally fell asleep there last night," answered Jellal with a small blush. "I was supposed to leave when it was still dark but I fell asleep. I ended up spending the night there."

His companions were now staring at him with their jaws on the floor. They had expected Jellal to try to make up some excuse when they finally confronted him but Jellal was frankly telling them everything instead. Was he insane or something?

"When Erza woke up in the morning and saw that I was still at the dorm, she basically freaked out," added Jellal with a chuckle. "That was kind of funny. But I ended up having to jump out the window so that none of the other girls would see me."

Jellal noticed that his friends' faces had turned beet red and asked with a confused look, "Is everything all right?"

"..."

"Guys?"

"..."

Jellal stared at them hoping to discern what was going on in their minds but failed miserably.

And after some time...

"YOU REALLY ARE SLEEPING WITH ERZA!" the four shouted in unison.

"Wh-What?" stuttered Jellal. "What are you guys talking about?"

Fortunately, because of the guild being as ridiculously noisy as usual, nobody else heard Team Natsu's sudden outburst. Except for the one person who the team desperately wanted _not_ to get involved in the conversation.

"What's going on here?" asked a female voice.

"Erza!" yelled Natsu in fear. He jumped out of his seat and so did Gray. Why did Erza have to come right now?

"Hi, Erza," Lucy greeted nervously as she slowly stood up.

"What's going on here?" Erza repeated. "What were you guys talking about?"

When she realized that she would get no proper answer from her friends who were stammering incoherently, she turned to Jellal and, with a blush, asked, "Why do they think that you're... sleeping with..."

"I don't know," said Jellal standing up to grab Natsu and Gray who were trying to escape. "I have no idea what's going on here. Anybody care to explain?"

"So you're not sleeping with Erza?" asked Lucy.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Jellal now turning red in embarrassment. "Why would you think that?"

"Then why did you spend the night at Fairy Hills?" questioned Gray.

"You told them that you spent the night at Fairy Hills?" Erza asked Jellal.

"Yeah," Jellal replied casually.

"And we know that you've been going to Fairy Hills every night for the past few days," said Natsu.

"How do you guys know that?" enquired Erza.

"You didn't tell them?" Jellal asked Erza. "I thought you already told them. So that's why they're reacting like this."

"I was going to tell them today," said Erza. "But how did you guys learn that Jellal goes to Fairy Hills every night?"

Silence.

"Well?" asked Erza.

"We've kind of been spying..." answered Happy nervously.

"What?!" shouted Erza.

"Erza's going to kill us now!" Natsu wailed.

"Why'd you have to tell her, Happy?" growled Gray.

"What else could I do?" the Exceed whimpered.

"You guys deserve to be punished!" Erza boomed.

"Just calm down everybody," said Jellal seeing that the situation was getting out of hand.

"How can you expect me to calm down?" shouted Erza. "They've been spying on us and now they think that we're... that we're... you know!"

"Erza, please."

"But Jellal!"

"Shouting isn't going to solve anything," Jellal said.

Erza sighed and willed herself to calm down. The effects Jellal had on her...

"But giving us an explanation would surely be helpful," said Lucy. "Why _do_ you go to Fairy Hills?"

"I go there for Wendy," replied Jellal.

The others blinked. For Wendy? Now what was that supposed to mean?

"Wendy's been having nightmares recently," Erza explained. "We don't know exactly why but she's been having nightmares about our battle with Zeref and Acnologia. She told me about it and I asked Jellal for help."

"I thought that maybe she wasn't feeling safe," said Jellal. "She can be quite timid after all. So I thought that if someone stayed in her room with her, maybe she'd feel better. So I've been going to Fairy Hills every night for the past two weeks and I sit in her room until she falls asleep. I used to stay longer before but now it's okay if I only stay for a while. And my plan worked; she doesn't have nightmares anymore."

The other four digested what they were told. What a weird explanation.

"But why couldn't Wendy stay in Erza's room or something?" asked Lucy.

"We tried that," said Erza. "But it didn't work. For some reason, Wendy seems to feel safer with Jellal than me. It's probably because Jellal looks like Mystogan."

"So when you said that you spent the night at Fairy Hills," said Gray, "you meant that you ended up sleeping in Wendy's room?"

Jellal nodded. "I fell asleep on the floor. Erza came to check on Wendy in the morning and that's when she found me sprawled out on the ground. She promptly woke me up and kicked me out of the dorm."

"I didn't _kick_ you out," said Erza with a frown, slightly insulted by Jellal's choice of words.

"I know," said Jellal with a laugh. "Just joking. But it's a good thing that Wendy and Carla were still asleep. Carla would've been furious if she found me there in the morning. She was never too pleased with me staying there in the first place."

"Yeah," said Lucy. "Carla probably wouldn't like that."

"How comes Wendy didn't tell us anything?" asked Natsu.

"She was embarrassed," said Erza. "She asked me to tell you guys but this wasn't how I imagined explaining it to you."

"Since Wendy's not having nightmares anymore, I guess I won't go to the dorm tonight," said Jellal. "She should be fine now."

Erza nodded in agreement.

"We all got worked up for nothing," mumbled Gray.

"Is this why you guys haven't been talking to us for the past few days?" asked Jellal.

The others laughed nervously. Jellal simply shook his head.

"I guess we should leave now," said Lucy.

"Yeah," Happy agreed. It was best to escape before Erza got angry again.

Natsu and Gray were already fighting with the ice wizard blaming Natsu for getting him into such a mess. Lucy and Happy proceeded to try to separate them before they destroyed the entire guild, thus leaving Jellal and Erza alone.

The two stood in silence not knowing what to say to each other. Until Jellal decided to have some fun, that is.

"So..." said Jellal after staring at the two fighting wizards for a while.

"What?" asked Erza.

"Maybe we should try it out sometime," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Try what out?"

"We should try sleeping together," Jellal replied with a smirk.

"Wh-what?" Erza stuttered staring at him in disbelief.

Jellal wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and Erza blushed furiously, her cheeks rivalling the color of her hair. Instead of saying anything, she turned on her heel and quickly marched away from him. Jellal laughed at her reaction. Erza's cute side never failed to amuse him. And the best part was that he was the only one who could bring out that side of the female knight so easily.

Jellal smirked. At least in this aspect, he was one lucky guy.

* * *

**So, did you like the story? I hope the characters weren't OOC. I know the idea's kind of cliché but it's still fun to write. And I'm practically in love with Jellal so it's nice to imagine him having a happy life. **

**Please review. It's my first Jerza fanfic so tell me what you think.**


End file.
